


Thunderstorms.

by unattached



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Luke likes Calum, M/M, Oops, friendship fic, im not sure what im doing, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unattached/pseuds/unattached
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thunderstorm and Luke can't sleep, but it's a good thing Calum is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around January so it isn't the best, It weren't originally Cake so there might be some parts that don't relate to them but I tried my best to change it around.

The thunder echoed through the apartment, breaking the noise of just rain hitting the windows. Luke sat up and stared out the window, the lightning lighting the already lit room up.

He'd say he enjoyed the rain hitting the window with force, or the forks of lightning and rumbles but he'd just be lying to himself, he was petrified. He seeked comfort from others, to let him know it was okay, that it wouldn't hurt him. he didn't know when it started, all he knew was that if he was home alone, he wouldn't sleep one bit that night. he pulled the blanket from his body and stepped on the cold laminate floor and took a few steps towards his half-open door, freezing in place each time the room would illuminate from lightning, he made his way towards the door and opened it, being careful not to make it squeak or creek, being as quiet as possible, he walked past the doors till he found the door with 'C' in a big blue letter, the door was a quarter open so he could look through to see if he was sleeping or having 'fun', luckily enough he was sleeping. Luke pushed the door open just enough to slide through the gap, he wondered if he should just leave and sit it through, being petrified of such a silly little thing.

He wouldn't go to the others, they'd either; tell him to go back to his own bed and tell him to stop being stupid, or; tease him about it for the rest of his life. but he knew Calum wouldn't, Calum was one of the people that didn't think any fear was stupid, to him a fear was a fear; no matter how big or small. He walked closer to the tanned boys bed until he was near the top.

"Calum?" the younger boy whispered and got no response, Luke put his hand on Calum's shoulder. "Calum!" he said more loudly and shook the boys shoulder. the boy awoke from his slumber, groaned and turned over. "Calum" he said urgently, getting more scared by the minute.

He turned over looked at him. "What is it, Luke?" he sat up and lent on his headboard. He noticed the look on his mates face, "are you alright?" He awoke more and became more alert.

"I can't sleep" the younger boy answered quietly, looking at the floor and blushing a little. "promise you won't laugh?" added, still looking at the floor.

"I promise" Calum looked up at his friend, who looked slightly embarrassed.

"N-nah it doesn't matter now." He muttered sheepishly, he felt too embarrassed; he didn't know that his number one fear was thunder storms, no one knew.

"It's-" Calum looked at his alarm clock that showed vibrant green numbers. "Three AM, It does matter so tell me."

"It's stupid though." Luke sighed, fiddling with his thumbs, he did that when he was nervous.

"Tell me? Please Luke, you know I don't judge." Calum was confused, the blond haired boy woke him up, and then wouldn't tell him why he disturbed his sleep.

"It doesnt mat-" was all he managed to get out before the thunder and lightning lit the room fully causing the boy to flinch.

"Oh, I get it." Calum mentally hit himself for being so clueless on what was wrong. "You're afraid of thunderstorms". Luke nodded, showing his embarrassment even more when the boy caught on. "That isn't stupid, Luke, you should've just climbed in with me, you know I would've been okay with it" He added the last bit, trying to make the younger boy feel less embarrassed.

Calum moved over to the cold side of the bed and pulled the covers back allowing room for Luke to get in. "You can sleep here tonight." He smiled and patted the side of him.

Luke sat down on the soft mattress and lifted his legs on the bed and laid his head on the rapidly cooling pillow when another rumble went off, causing him to push himself against Calum. "Sorry" he murmured, hoping it didn't make Calum feel uncomfortable.

"Turn over" Calum laughed, the younger boy did as he said and turned over, assuming it was because he was uncomfortable being that close, after all they were just in their boxers.

Luke liked Calum, he made him feel secure and happy, he'd be there to answer a call at any time, day or night. He was his best friend, no matter his problem he'd try his best to help and would help him get through it all the way, never leaving his side, but Luke was sure the feelings weren't returned, Calum was straight, and even if he weren't why would he like Luke?

He felt Calum move in the bed, his first thought was that he was trying to move away from him, but realised it was the opposite when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer. He was glad it was dark so that Calum couldn't see the blood rush to his cheeks, that and that he was facing the other way. Luke's back was cold against Calum's chest and Calum pulled him closer, closing the tiniest gap in-between them. 

"It's okay" Calum whispered reassuringly into Luke's ear. "I'm here and nothing's gonna hurt you"

"Thank you, Calum. for being here for me through everything" He replied, saying it quietly enough just so Calum could hear him. It was moments like this that made Luke fall for him more.

Calum slid his other hand out from under him and began playing with the younger boys hair, twirling it between his fingers. trying to be relaxing as possible. "it's no bother, i'm just being a friend."

Luke could feel Calum's breath on the back of his neck which made him shiver and get goosebumps. "I love you." Luke said under his breath, not loud enough for Calum to actually hear it. Or so he thought.

"I love you too." Calum held him tighter, still playing with his hair, and tracing circles on Luke's body. "Close your eyes and try to sleep"

"Na'night, Calum" Luke mumbled, his breathing becoming steady after a few minutes of closing his eyes, Calum continuing to comfort the boy back to sleep.

"Night, mate" He kissed his neck gently before putting his head on his pillow and closing his eyes.


End file.
